


Bad Boy

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-20
Updated: 2008-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "What would your mama say if she heard you talking like that?"





	Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“So, what are you thinking?” Josh took a bite of his turkey special. Coleslaw sauce dribbled off his lip and down his chin. He tried in vain to catch it with his tongue. His companion grinned, handing him a napkin.

“I'm thinking about how adorable it is that you always dribble when eating that sandwich.”

“Sam, I'm talking about…you know, what I suggested earlier.”

“I know.” The smile left his face.

“Hey,” Josh reached out to him. “We are never going to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. You know that, right?”

“Yeah.”

“We've known each other a long time, Sam. You can always be honest with me.”

Sam knew that, he just wasn’t sure how to articulate what he was thinking. Munching on his large grilled chicken salad did not help.

“It seems as if you really want this.” The Deputy White House Communications Director finally said.

Josh could not help the big grin that spread across his face. His eyes lit up and the dimples shone in all their glory.

“I really, really do.”

“Would it be unfair if I said I was against the idea of being spanked? It does not appeal to me in the least, you know beyond the usual ass slapping for fun thing.”

“Oh.” Josh’s face fell.

“But…”

“But?” perhaps there was hope after all.

“I get so turned on thinking about spanking your bare ass. Really spanking it hard.”

Josh was quiet for a few minutes. Sam could see the wheels turning in his mind though he had no idea where they were going. The Deputy White House Chief of Staff stood, walking across the room and poking his head out of the half-opened door.

“Donna?”

“Yeah?” she was trying to eat lunch and go through all of Josh’s spring invitations to do something. They wanted him to speak, shake hands, give interviews, and pose for photos…when was he expected to work.

“I need 20 undisturbed minutes. If anyone comes, tell them I am on an important call. I cannot be disturbed, end of story.”

“What about Leo?”

“I think he is still on the Hill but if he should come, knock 3 times in rapid succession and then knock once more.”

“Are you being serious?” the senior assistant raised an eyebrow.

“Yes.” His reply was flat. “Still, I think he’s still on the Hill.”

“Alright.”

Josh closed the door. He went back and sat on his desk, pushing Sam’s salad aside. He pulled his lover to him by his Brooks Brothers tie. Sam’s blue eyes went wide. He quickly looked back at the door.

“J…”

“No one is coming in here; you heard what I told Donna. So, you want to spank me huh?”

“We should not be doing this here. What if…?”

“Shh,” Josh quieted him with a kiss. He ran his hands over Sam’s shoulders, across his shoulder blades, down his spine, and cupped his buttocks. He liked the little squeak Sam did when he squeezed. “Tell me exactly what you want love.”

“Well first I'm going to strip you naked.”

“Oh yeah.” Josh teased Sam’s lips again but didn’t kiss him.

“I will put you in the shower to get you all nice and clean. Then after I towel you off, I want to bend you over the chair and spank you until you cry and beg for me to stop.”

“Jesus, Sam.” He quivered just thinking about it.

“And then,” Sam leaned closer to whisper. His warm breath got under Josh’s collar. “You'll get down on your knees and thank me for it.”

“Damn Sam Seaborn, you have some dirty things running through that highly intelligent mind. What would your mama say if she heard you talking like that?”

“Probably the same thing yours would.”

“Nah, my mom knows I'm weird.”

“Yeah, right. Can I finish my salad now? It’s going to be a long night and I need my nutrients.”

“I am full of nutrients. We have at least 10 minutes left on that 20.”

“You're thinking too small, J.” Sam laughed, kissing his lover’s nose.

“Am I?”

“Mmm hmm. Sure, we can get a little action in 10 minutes, but the weekend is a day away. Imagine the possibilities.”

“That’s going to be hard to do if I'm expected to get any work done today.”

Sam smiled that sexy impish grin that made Josh want him even more. They shared another kiss before Sam moved away. He did not want to push it. Call him paranoid, he was OK with that, but Sam was sure the entire White House was bugged for sound as well as video. The FBI probably already knew that he and Josh were fucking. He could live with that if he had to…it was Leo he did not want finding out.

“C'mon J, your sandwich is going to get soggy. You're the one who always insists on getting it extra wet.” He sat back in the chair, pulling his salad from across the desk.

Josh didn’t think it was fair for Sam to talk about anything being extra wet if he didn’t want to get frisky. Oh well, the weekend was one day away. He sat back in his chair and pushed the intercom.

“Donna?”

“Yeah?”

”I'm back.”

“Lovely.”

“You're really cute when being a smartass. OK, bye.”

“Bye.”

“Its going to be a late night, isn’t it?” Josh asked.

“Yeah. The Japan trip is in two weeks. I'm looking forward to a weekend of peace and quiet after the week I've had.”

Josh hoped it wouldn’t be too peaceful. He was in the mood for plenty of noise. He was in the mood to be a bad boy and take his discipline like a man.

“Sam?”

”Yeah?”

“You're so awesome…do I tell you that enough.”

“You do.” Sam nodded. “Thanks.”

Josh smiled, his dimples poking into his cheeks. For a moment their hands touched and they felt everything between them; love, lust, history, friendship, and deep affection.

“Being nice is not going to stop me from paddling your bad bottom.” Sam whispered.

“Well thank God for that.”

***


End file.
